Celebrity Big Brother 17
| image = Celebrity Big Brother 17 eye.png | presenter = Emma Willis | channel = Channel 5 | run = 5 January 2016 – 5 February 2016 | days = 32 | housemates = 16 | winner = Scotty T | runner up = Stephanie Davis | previous = Celebrity Big Brother 16 | next = Celebrity Big Brother 18 }} ''Celebrity Big Brother 17 '' is the seventeenth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother, hosted by Emma Willis and narrated by Marcus Bentley. The series launched on 5 January 2016 on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom and TV3 in the Republic of Ireland, and ended 32 days later on 5 February 2016, making it the longest celebrity series to date. It is the tenth celebrity series and the fifteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on Channel 5. With three voluntary exits from Angie Bowie, David Gest and Jonathan Cheban, this series equalled the record with Celebrity Big Brother 5 in 2007, to have the most housemates walk from a celebrity series. On 5 February 2016, the series was won by Scotty T with 33.6% of the final vote, with Stephanie Davis finishing as runner-up. Production Format On 7 December 2015, it was revealed that the series would have a much "grittier undertone". A statement from Channel 5 also announced that "as ever the celebrities will be called to the Diary Room to nominate. Not everyone will be present in the final act, but who will make the curtain call and take the final bow? You decide." It was confirmed that live evictions would be broadcast in two parts, similar to Channel 4 evictions from 2000 to 2010. Bit on the Side On 7 December 2015, it was revealed that Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side will continue to be hosted by Rylan, this time under his new married name, Rylan Clark-Neal. It was also confirmed that Bit on the Side will return to airing on weeknights only on Channel 5, after also appearing on weekends on 5* in the summer series. Live feed It was announced that live feed would return for the seventeenth series, with an hour of live feed broadcast every weeknight on 5*. Sponsorship For the first time since Celebrity Big Brother 1 in 2001, the series had no sponsorship. It is unknown whether a deal will be confirmed and a sponsor confirmed during the series run. Pre-series House In a statement from Channel 5, they teased that "the famous House has undergone a major costume change, and Housemates will be transported to a striking and theatrical setting which echoes the vaudeville theatres of a bygone era. As they take their cue to enter the House, the celebrities will descend down a majestic staircase, leading to glamorous rooms made up of rich opulent textures and packed with intriguing curiosities." They also teased that "the BB garden has been transformed into a Whitechapel style foggy street scene with a Victorian pub snug which will provide a hidden corner for sharing secrets and backstage backstabbing." Cbb17.png|Diary Room CBB17 seating area.jpg|Seating area CBB17 kitchen.jpg|Kitchen CBB17 bedroom.jpg|Bedroom CBB17 garden.jpg|Pool and outdoor seating area CBB17 bathroom.jpg|Bathroom CBB17 vanity area.jpg|Dressing area CBB17 dining and living area.jpg|Living area CBB17 stairs.jpg|Stairs Teasers Two six and eight second 'eye flash' teaser ads were first broadcast on 14 December 2015, teasing that the 'stage is set' and the series launch date. A series of countdown teasers also premiered on 26 December 2015, counting down to the series launch. Trailer A simple full-length trailer premiered on Instagram on 18 December 2015, with a compilation of the close-ups from the previous 'eye flashes' preceding a long shot of the logo on a theatre stage. Housemates All sixteen housemates were revealed by Channel 5 before the launch on 5 January 2016. This is the first time that celebrity housemates have been revealed before the launch show. With sixteen celebrities, it is the most housemates to ever feature in a celebrity series. All sixteen housemates entered on Day 1. Nominations table Notes * : As a consequence of a task Jeremy, Scotty T and Stephanie were solely responsible for deciding who should face the first eviction. On Day 4, it was revealed that Kristina received the most votes to save. Following this, Nancy and Winston were subject to a house vote on who should be evicted. Nancy received just one vote to evict (from Jeremy), whilst Winston received the remaining thirteen votes to evict. * : On Day 6, during a task, Tiffany won immunity from the next round of nominations and John was told he'd have to make his next nominations face-to-face. * : On Day 11, eviction survivors Angie, Gemma, Jeremy and Stephanie had to give one killer nomination each. * : These nominations were face-to-face. Everyone who received at least one nomination faced eviction. * : Big Brother announced that there would be no nominations this week, instead all housemates would automatically face eviction unless they earn immunity. Gemma, Stephanie and Darren won immunity and the remaining housemates faced the public vote. * : Only the "pure" housemates chosen by Gillian McKeith were required to give nominations. * : On Day 26, Stephanie was allowed to make a killer nomination due to all other housemates breaking rules regarding discussing nominations. * : This week the public were voting to win, not to save. Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK